This invention relates generally to a safety device, and more particularly pertains to an anti-skidding device that due to its inherent structure is snugly retained upon the shoe to facilitate walking upon slippery ground.
Numerous types of anti-slipping devices for shoes have been devised in the prior art, each intended to provide as the principal objective the preventing of one from slipping upon the ground as during icy conditions. Many of these devices are rather complex and of expensive construction, and require not only the use of a significant amount of materials in their construction, but also, in certain instances, require modification to the shoe itself, if not a complete redesign during its manufacture. For example, the U.S. Pat. to Simonson, No. 1,999,214, discloses the safety device for footwear wherein a series of chains are actually arranged within formed channels provided within the tread surfaces of the sole of the shown shoe or boot. In addition, the two U.S. Pat. to Dowling, Nos. 2,532,485, and 2,537,123, both disclose an anti-slip tread for a shoe wherein a series of studs are apparently built into the sole and heel of the shown footwear, and are useable for suspending a chain to facilitate both running as during participation in athletics, or walking over slippery ice-bound surfaces. As previously analyzed, all of the foregoing devices appear to require some actual redesign particularly to the sole and heel portions of the footwear.
Other types of anti-slipping devices, while not requiring any particular redesign to the footwear structure, are of a rather cumbersome formation which makes them both difficult and expensive to manufacture, and arduous to install. These types of devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Pulver, 2,450,768, Scace, 1,113,581, Young, 2,538,182, Cotter, 1,293,349, and Kniseley, 1,995,989.
The design of the present invention contemplates an anti-skidding device that may be easily applied to shoes with a minimum of effort, and just as easily removed, but at the same time insuring their contiguous and continuous retention upon the shoe even while walking at a fast gait, or while even on the run. The essence of the present invention is to provide a series of chain segment that will loop underneath contiguously with the sole and heel parts of the shoe, and which segments are directed laterally around the sides of the shoe and into proximity with the upper portion of its vamp where it is attached to an elastic member that is contintuously baised upwardly due to the inclined taper of the shoe vamp at this location. One other prior art patent gave some thought to an anti-slipping device for shoes that would provide adequate abrasiveness with an icy surface, as through the use of a series of chains, while at the same time recognizing the desire to being able to readily and quickly install or remove the device on or from the pair of shoes. This anti-slipping device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,225, to Carlslund, wherein is shown the series of chains that connect with an upper side chain that clamps into engagement with the upper side only of the shoe sole, which side chain is resiliently connected by means of a pair of coil springs to a heel encircling member that secures the device to its shoe. The desirable features of this prior anti-slipping device can readily be seen, in the provision of an abrasive contact with a slippery surface, in addition to a device that can be quickly inserted or removed from the shoe. But, one drawback of this prior device is that it utilizes only the narrow thickness of the sole for retaining the device to the shoe, which can easily lead to its frequent dislodgement or even loss of the device. This deficiency would certainly exist even more so when the device is worn upon older and more worn shoes, particularly where the sole edges have been significantly diminished due to constant wear.
In view of the teachings of the aforesaid prior art, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an anti-skidding device for use on shoes wherein an elastic means is provided for securing the abrading producing chain segments to the upper vamp portion of the shoe thereby insuring the snug retention of the device without the slightest chance of its dislodgement.
Another object of this invention is to provide an anti-skidding device that utilizes the shape of the shoe construction itself for enhancing its retention during usage.
A further object of this invention is to provide an anti-skidding device for use upon footwear, which device is adjustable to allow its accommodating a wide variety or range of shoe sizes.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an anti-skidding device that is self-adjustable through its inherent elasticity while being stretched during its installation upon a shoe.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an anti-skidding device that is pocket size, and which can be quickly and easily applied or removed at the whim of its wearer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an anti-skidding device for shoes which is relatively simple in construction, easily manufactured, and of inexpensive cost.
Many other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and analyzing the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.